Silently Suffering
by WLRmadZLRE
Summary: Story of how a young girls life changes after her mother dies of cancer!  Rated T for child Abuse.
1. Prologue

Silently Suffering 

Story of how a young girls life changes after her mother dies of cancer!

Prologue:

Jenny and her older sister Louise walked quietly back to their step dad's flat, their quietness reflecting their moods that the past events had left them in. Jenny thought how she wished never to be separated from her sister from then onwards. In her head she pleaded, but she knew very well that this could never happen. Louise after all was going to uni next year. She had saved up the money and everything, she wasn't going to quit now just because her clingy little sister couldn't stand being on her own for a little while.

They both, deep in thought now walked side by side, listening to the only sound to be heard which was their feet clicking against the linoleum floor. After what had happened, after their mother had died a couple of days ago, nothing had ever seemed the same. They had had a few days off school but it had hardly made a difference on how they couldn't possibly get over that fact, even though she had had cancer for a while.

As they walked along the corridor they both nearly walked straight past their flat.

"Louise, we're here!" Jenny had to remind her older sister before she walked into a bunch of people going down in the lift.

"Oh yeah!"

Jenny sifted through her bag for their key only to find the door unlocked, which could only mean one thing. Martin was home, which for 5.00 in the afternoon was rather surprising. This broke them both from their trances and as Jenny slowly swung open the door they both looked through in anticipation.

On the table was an empty bottle of vodka and a glass, they looked up, and there were two boxes full of stuff. Their stuff! At that moment their step dad Martin, who had never particularly warmed to the two girls, came swaggering into the room hauling two rucksacks and luggage bags. The two girls were too shocked to say anything. They both just stood with their mouths open wide.

"Now your mother isn't here there is nothing stopping me from leaving. I'm not wasting my life here in this dump looking after two girls who I am not even related to when I could be in London having my own life!"

"What?" Louise just managed to blurt.

"Come on take your bags, you're going to live at your uncle's. With any luck I'm never going to see you again."

"Uncle James, mum's little brother?" Jenny said vaguely remembering the man

"Yes who else could it be you idiot!"

"I can't go there!" Louise seemed to state out of the blue.

"Why ever not?" Martin asked snidely.

"Remember Jenny, the scary uncle who used to beat us every time we did something bad?"

"Him?" Jenny asked in horror.

"I can't live there! Anyway you just want us to go and I'm nearly eighteen. I don't have to do what you say, and I'm going to my boyfriend Ronan's!"

"That maybe but _she_ is only fifteen and has to do what I say!" He said pointing at Jenny.

"No Louise you can't leave me, come with me, I can't face him on my own!" Jenny pleaded.

The next thing Jenny knew she was alone in a taxi on the way to her uncle's house. Jenny was scared, tired and sad but dreaded what was in for her when she got there. She stared at the estate buildings as the taxi grinded to a halt.

"41 Terrace lane, Northwood estate." The taxi driver turned and waited for her to get out.

"Thanks!" She said as she paid the man, and dragged out her big bags on to the street. She had left the box behind because she couldn't carry it and besides, it was mostly old books and toys she never used.

The taxi then sped off as she turned to look at the small house. The streets seamed strangely quiet for an estate at 6.30. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to get there because it was on the other side of town. On the plus side she could walk to school instead of taking the bus.

Jenny slowly walked along the cement and stopped at the doorway, reluctant to ring the doorbell. But as she did she could hear her uncle complaining upstairs but not moving. It took her a few more rings until he came plodding down the stairs.

"All right, I'm coming!"

As he swung open the door and recognised the girl his face turned sour and angry and he dragged Jenny inside by the front of her shirt.

"YOU!" He said accusingly.

"You didn't look after my sister. And now she's dead and it's all _your_ fault."

Her uncle James dragged her inside and pushed her up against the wall and slamming the front door shut. As he did so Jenny's head crashed against the corner of the filling cabinet behind her and she could feel the blood pouring out but he continued to bang her against the wall and yell insults.

"I trusted you and it's your fault she's dead! My Harriet is dead!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Jenny whimpered helplessly.

"Yes you could've. You could've protected her from that swine Martin who dumped you ungrateful bitch on me!"

He punched Jenny hard in the stomach as she fell to the ground. She felt him kick her a few times but after that she drifted into a deep sleep. Whether he carried on beating her or dragged her up the stairs she could not tell. She could feel her head burning of pain and her back banging against wooden boxes but her body hurt so much that she just lay still and waited for the pain to stop. It didn't.


	2. First day back

Silently Suffering

_In this I am using characters from series 6 but Rachel Mason is still head teacher and Karen Fisher works locally. Also Matt Wilding is still the music teacher because I really love him._

Chapter 2 – First day back

Jenny woke up to the sound of her door banging and her uncle yelling outside to get up for school. Jenny groaned and rolled over clutching at her side. Her whole body ached, especially her head. 'What had happened last night?' Jenny thought to herself as she saw that her pillow was covered in blood. She sat up at felt the back of her head remembering parts of the night before. It had a big gash in. 'Great, another thing I'll have to conceal!' She sighed and flopped back onto the bed. She couldn't remember how she got to be there but was to tired to bother and remember, even though her head was killing.

Suddenly her door flew open as her uncle strode into her room, grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her up against the wall as her head hit the wooden wall and she cried out in pain.

"I'm not havin' no dumb teacher asking questions because you are too lazy to go to school or can't stand being thrown about a bit! You get what saying?" She nodded, terrified in response.

"I won't tell and no one will be suspicious! I swear!" Jenny whimpered.

"You'd better not for your own sake." He yelled in her face, loosened his grip and charged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Jenny suddenly felt wide awake and her head was now bleeding again. She had a shower and quickly got dressed after applying foundation to hide the side of her head that was bruised, and positioning her dusty brown hair so her scar was invisible and headed down stairs for something to eat. She took a look in the fridge; off milk, 2 microwavable pizzas, 2 microwavable pies, a few dodgy vegetables and uncountable amounts of beer. Since it was clear that Jenny's uncle had now left she grabbed a beer, hoping that it would reduce the pain screaming in the back of her head, grabbed her bag and after locking the door with a spare set of keys, set off on the five minute walk to school.

Jenny walked in through the school gates and took a long look at the school. It didn't feel the same anymore. She didn't feel the need to catch up with her friends that she hadn't seen in her three days off because of what had happened. Suddenly a voice interrupted her voice.

"Hey Jenny, you OK?" Lauren said, arms linked with Amy as they walked past her. This was surely a question that she would be getting repeatedly today.

"Yeah, as good as I'll get." She replied in a voice that sounded a little happier than how she felt.

As they carried on walking she heard Amy whisper to Lauren.

"Lauren why are you talking to her?"

"Amy, her mums died a few days ago remember?" Lauren replied in surprise.

"Just because someone dies of cancer, doesn't mean we have to talk to freaks!"

"That's a bit harsh!"She muttered.

"Life is harsh and I am too!" Amy stated making Lauren change the convocation and prompting Jenny to stop listening and carry on walking.

Jenny walked along the corridor towards her locker, as she was desperately trying to conceal the banging echoing through her head, she caught sight of Louise and Ronan walking up to her along the corridor with a bag of stuff in Louise's hand.

"Hey Jenny, did you bring my stuff?" She asked as she handed her a bag filled with some of Jenny's stuff.

Jenny sighed. "Oh, no sorry, I forgot." She tried to focus her mind and looked up at Louise.

"Can you get them at lunch?"

"Yeah I suppose."

Louise whispered something in Ronan's ear and kissed him goodbye on the cheek.

As Ronan walked off Louise turned and linked arms with Jenny as they made their way towards her locker.

"How bad was he?" Louise whispered in Jenny's ear.

"Not too bad." She said preventing herself from looking even more pathetic.

"Yeah he bashed me about a bit but he had his reasons!" Jenny explained as she opened her locker.

"Come on be serious. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine! Head hurts a bit but I'll live."

"Are you sure?" Louise nudged her jokingly.

"Yes stop fussing, I'm fine!"

"Well OK," Louise said as she got up from leaning against a locker. "Remember to get my stuff." She called back as she started walking back to her form room.

"I will, see you later." Jenny called to Louise as she waved and disappeared into the crowd.

Jenny sat in her from room staring out the window. She couldn't really see the point in listening anymore. When the bell went she slowly filed out with everyone else when her form teacher; Mr Clarkson asked her to stay behind. Jenny sighed to herself, 'I know what this'll be!' she thought. When everyone had left she faked a smile which he clearly didn't believe.

"Are you Ok Jenny?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She said a little impatient.

"Because of your mum."

Jenny's smile slowly faded and she looked down and the floor. 'I won't cry.' She told herself. 'Not in front of him!' He put his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Really Sir, I'm OK. At least I will be!"

"If you're sure." He replied. She nodded and headed for the door, relieved.

"Thanks anyway Sir." Then she left knowing that this won't have been the last time anyone tried to 'talk'.

The rest of the morning went rather slowly. English, Art. However she successfully managed to conceal her pain enough to prevent any questions.

"We've got PE later. I'm too tired." Her friend Josh Stevenson complained as Jenny, him and Sambuca walked to music after maths. Jenny groaned. PE, how would she manage that?

"What did you get up to last night then?" Sam asked.

"We were at my cousin's 16th Birthday bash, didn't get home till midnight." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Jenny, you look like you didn't get much sleep either. Are you OK?" Sam asked sounding worried.

"Yeah!" Jenny replied not exactly sure what to tell them.

"Er, yeah spent the whole night on the internet." She lied.

Josh and Sam exchanged a look and turned to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum!" Josh told her.

"If you ever want to chat?" She added sympathetically.

"Thanks, really, you're great friends."

Jenny, Josh and Sam sat listening to the music blasting out of the speakers and everyone making occasional notes. The heavy base music pounded in Jenny's head. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. Her head was killing; now with a headache along with last night's scar, and PE after lunch. How would she manage? She rested her head in her hands. 'Boy would today be long!' she thought.

"Jenny? Are you OK?" asked Mr Wilding looking up at her with her head in her hands.

'Oh great!' Jenny thought to herself sarcastically. 'This is just what I need'; "I've just got a headache Sir, that's all." She answered hoping he would leave her alone.

"Do you want to go and see the nurse?" he said sounding concerned as he turned down the sound on the speakers.

'Surely everyone would be staring now!' she thought as she didn't look up. "I'll be alright Sir! There's only ten minutes till lunch."

"Well if you're sure." He replied warily as he turned the volume back up as people went back to concentrating on the lesson.

The end of the lesson came, eventually and they made their way to their lockers. Jenny spotted Ronan and Louise further down the corridor which made her remember; 'Louise's stuff!'

"Oh, guys, I've got to go home and get some stuff." Jenny told them as she reached for her house key and coat.

"Ok! We'll see you later." Josh replied sounding a bit surprised.

"Bye, and if anyone asks you haven't seen me!" Jenny covered up.

"Sure, I'll text you!" Sam replied.

Jenny set off through the playground. There weren't any teachers about so getting there would be easy. Suddenly a thought shot into her head; "Uncle James" she muttered to herself as her pace slowed. 'What if he was in the house?' she thought worried. She suddenly decided hopefully, she would be in and out before anyone at school noticed that she was gone and **definitely **before Uncle James got back (whatever time that would be).

She went upstairs to get the bags in her room. Their step-dad, Martin certainly couldn't tell her stuff from her sister's and half of her bag was probably packed with Louise's stuff. Louise had given Jenny her stuff that morning. She rifled through the bags making a pile of Louise's stuff. She put them in a bag, checked her texts and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion, her head pounding against the pillow.

'Five minutes of relaxing couldn't hurt, and besides she needed that rest.' **Big mistake**, as she quickly drifted into a short sleep.

_Sorry, there wasn't much in this chapter but it kind of leads on to the next chapter. What do you think? Carry on?_


	3. Questions

Silently suffering 

_Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep them coming because they really make you feel good._

Chapter 2:

Jenny awoke to the sound of the front door being opened. Jenny gasped in terror; 'Uncle James! How long have I been asleep?' Jenny thought franticly collecting her bags and checking her phone. "Nearly half two!" she exclaimed a little too loudly. Two texts from Sambuca:

R u coming bk latr 4 lunch? U want me 2 buy u something?

Where r u? Lessons r about 2 start! What excuse shall I make 4 u?

What was she going to say when she got back to school? 'Calm down Jenny!' she told herself as she stood up. 'People skive all the time and luckily you're missing PE which you wouldn't be up to anyway!' She rubbed her head and collected up her things. All she had to do was sneak down out the door and think up an excuse to tell school. "How hard could it be?"

Jenny got her coat and bags and slowly opened the door, peeking around the edge. No James. She hadn't heard him come upstairs, so she went to the edge of the top step, knelt down and peeked around the corner. He wasn't there, and was probably in the living room. Jenny crept down the stairs and went to the door. Her hand was on the handle when she stopped. She could hear him. It sounded like he was... was...crying! He never cried.

She listened hesitantly and for once her curiosity got the better of her. She turned around and began to slowly tip-toe towards the living room. She poked an eye round the corner. He was sitting in the arm chair, facing away from her with a picture of her mum, his sister in his hands. She could see in the mirror above the mantelpiece that there were tears streaming down his face. This seemed so out of character, he was always so angry but now, he almost seemed vulnerable. It shocked her so much that she just couldn't bring herself to look away. She stood there in the doorway, still staring at him thinking; she didn't really know him at all. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that he was staring right back at her until her jumped around in surprise, breaking her trance.

For a while they both just stood there staring at each other in shock, but when his expression started to change to angry she began to back up, running for the door. As she swung open the door she could feel his firm grip on the back of her shirt, dragging her inside as he slammed the door.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" He screamed as he through her against the banisters sticking his nose in her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jenny said scared.

"How long have you been here? How long have you been idly nosing around my house?" he yelled, spitting in her face.

"I just came to pick up some stuff for Louise." She muttered trying not to look at him.

"A likely story." James snarled as he flung her onto the floor, kicking her hard on her legs and stomping on her arms.

"What am I supposed to say when they ring me up?" He complained as he punched her ribs as she coughed.

"They don't even know who you are!" she managed to croak as he continually stomped on her legs.

"They'd better not!" He cried. James lent his full weight on her rib cage so she couldn't breathe and stood on her legs.

"I have to go." She whispered fragilely as he stood up making her gasp for air, and putting all his weight on two spots on her shins as she screamed in pain.

"Dam right." He said as she pulled herself up with no help from him. He pushed her towards the door and she stumbled, slowly picking up her baggage and walking out the door.

The journey to school was long and tiring. Each step forceful as her legs felt like she would fall to the ground any minute, which she did quite a few times making it even harder to get up. As she entered the school gates she decided she would say "I felt ill and had to go home to get some books anyway but accidently fell asleep." It did sound pretty pathetic but it was mostly true, just she missed out the detail of being beaten up.

She ambled her way back to her locker at quarter to three. Jenny put her coat in her locker and headed off to the sports field, not that she would have to join in now! She looked outside and saw her class playing tennis. She walked out the doors towards them as a few people looked over, including Sam who mouthed 'What happened?' Jenny decided she would walk (slowly) straight to the teacher to save time and embarrassment. When the teacher saw her coming she looked back, a bit disgusted by Jenny's behaviour.

"Where have you been? Mr Mead was looking for you. You'd better go and find him because you're going to have some explaining to do."

"Sorry sir." Jenny replied obediently.

After catching Louise in a free period and going over her story and telling her more than enough times that she was fine, she went to find Mr Mead who turned out to be sitting in his empty classroom.

"Mr Mead?" she said exhaustedly, breaking his trance as he turned signing for her to come in.

"Jenny, where have you been? Sambuca was quite vague so would you like to enlighten me on why you have nearly missed this entire lesson?" He asked sounding a little frustrated. Jenny sighed and leant on a counter, her legs about to collapse from walking around so much.

"I didn't feel to good and had to go home to get some books anyway so I decided to relax for a bit but fell asleep." She said believably, trying to conceal how much weight she was putting on the counter.

"Well I'm sure I don't need to remind you that it is against the rules to leave the premises during school time. And I need to go over some details from the school database which have errors anyway so can you stay behind after class?"

"Ok, sorry sir."

In the last lesson of the day; Chemistry with Mead, Jenny sat beside Sam at the back of the classroom waiting for the ongoing amount of questions about her 'disappearance' as people were starting to call it to end.

"So skiving huh? To do what?"

"Yeah spill the beans, what have you been up to?" Finn and Josh quizzed her as she kept telling everyone;

"I went home to get some books but didn't feel well so decided to relax but fell asleep instead."

"Yeah right! Who's the lucky guy?" Sam said jokily but Jenny could tell she was really quite concerned.

"There isn't one, and that's the truth."

"If you say so but you should skip more often, it makes you a lot more relaxed." Josh commented noticing her lack in interest in the convocation. 'I'm not relaxed, just my whole body is killing me and I feel like I could pass out right this moment.' She thought complainingly.

"Josh Stevenson, is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Mr Mead interrupted our convocation as Jenny tried to look like she actually had been copying the notes on the board. A cheeky smile spread across Josh's face as if to tell the whole class humiliating her further. He turned to look at Jenny, his mouth half open.

"Well I was saying..." He stopped when he saw her shaking her head with a painful look hiding behind my eyes. He then looked down and respectfully wiped the grin from his face and looked up to Mr Mead.

"No, sorry." He replied then looked back to Jenny when Mr Mead began teaching again.

"Thank you." Jenny whispered to him.

Throughout the rest of the lesson Josh and Finn whispered the occasional comment to each other which seemed to make the other burst into laughter and Mr Mead give them a warning look in front of Jenny and Sam. Jenny, at the back was in her own world completely zoned out. When Sam accidentally kicked her Jenny breathed in tight covering her mouth to stop any noise from coming out. Her other hand flew down to her leg and she groaned in pain.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know that...how did you hurt your leg." She said noticing how much pain she was in.

"I just...it doesn't matter." Jenny said as she slowly rested her leg on floor again.

"But it looks like..." Sam was interrupted by Jenny.

"Just leave it."

"Ok, sorry." She said surprised at Jenny's behaviour.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just I'm really tired and fed up. Sorry for snapping."

"It's Ok, I get it." Sam smiled at Jenny and they got on with the lesson.

As the lesson eventually drew to a close Jenny began to get up and file out along with the crowd.

"Er, Jenny can you stay behind please." Mr Mead reminded as Jenny slowly went up to the front of his desk, leaning on the front heavily.

"Are you OK?" he asked as everyone left and he shut the door. He had obviously notices Jenny's sluggish behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She said standing up slowly making sure sure she didn't fall back, looking even more stupid than she already did.

"Ok, well there was a couple of details on the database that have come up with errors so could you give me your landline phone number?" He said grabbing a pen and paper ready to write down the number that no longer existed.

"We changed the phones at our flat and I don't know the number." She leaning her weight on the desk behind her.

"Ok, can you give me your address instead?" he asked.

"Um, No" she said realizing how stupid she sounded and looking at the floor in humiliation.

"What? You don't know where you live?" he asked shocked.

"Can't you ask Louise?"She said not really answering his question, feeling her cheeks go red.

"I guess so but I figured since I had to see you anyway...which reminds me what happened today?" He questioned.

"I told you!" she stated still looking at the floor.

"Right so, let me get this straight, you went home because you had to get some books but you didn't feel too good so relaxed for a few minutes but accidentally fell asleep?" He said. Jenny nodded.

"You expect me to believe that?" He said sounding a little surprised.

"It's the truth." She said looking up at him.

"Really?" He asked still not believing the story.

"I already had a headache in music and I just felt a bit ill when I got home." She said.

"Are you Ok now?" he asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes. Can I go now?" She asked, not knowing if her legs would last the trip home. She turned to go.

"No, there's something you're not telling me." He said grabbing her arm firmly to stop her from going. As he did so she gasped in pain, tears coming to her eyes. His expression turned to confused and he rolled up her shirt sleeve to reveal heavy blue bruises all up her forearm.

"What Happened?" He asked his voice full with shock. Jenny pulled her arm from his grasp and rolled her sleeve back up reluctantly.

"I trapped it in a door." She lied and turned to go as Mr Mead stared back at her. He could tell there was something wrong. Not just with her, with her story. 'She walked home to get some books but felt ill so decided to rest but fell asleep.' He went over her story in her head. 'Fell asleep? No, she practically slept through his whole lesson. Felt ill? No that was also believable.' He thought and thought, and then it finally came to him. 'Walked home? She lived on the outskirts of Rochdale, she usually took the bus to school. How could walk there?' He opened the door and sprinted only to find her just exiting the building.

"Jenny, wait." He said slowing his pace. She slowly spun around as Mr Mead caught his breath.

"You walked home?" He asked a bit confused by her story.

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" She said, unsuccessfully trying to keep her frustration hidden from her voice.

"But you live on the outskirts of town, with your step dad; Martin. You walked there?"He asked surprised.

"No...no; I didn't go there." She replied hesitantly suddenly feeling panicked and slightly sick.

"Where did you go?" He asked more confused than ever.

"I went...I went..."Jenny searched every atom of her brain but there was nothing. 'Where, where could I go?' She thought hard.

"Well?" he asked.

Nothing. Nothing had come to her, because there was no answer. There was nothing she could say. After a long silence Jenny muttered to him. "I have to go." And with that she turned and ran.

She ran for the comfort of a warm bed. She ran though the pain that was screeching in her legs, making her feel like she would pass out. She ran through the pain of her mother leaving. She ran from the pain of being alone. And most of all, she ran from the problem that she knew would eventually confront her causing a lot more pain in the process than anyone else would ever know.


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4 – The Dream

As Jenny, Louise and their mother sailed in their little boat, Jenny and her sister worked hard to steer around the rocks. Louise always made sure they were OK. Suddenly a huge rock came into view of the three travellers. Jenny reached for the ropes, turning around to comfort her mother only to find her gone from the boat. Jenny searched everywhere but her mother was nowhere to be found. She then reached for her sister's reassuring hand, and words telling Jenny that they would get through this only to find her disappearing into the sky, already among the clouds. Terrified, Jenny turned to the rock which was closer than ever before. She reached for the ropes with one hand and the tiller with the other but it was no use. She knew that the small boat couldn't be sailed by only one person, no matter how old. The boat crashed head-on into the rock, sending Jenny flying into the deep ocean. With no one to save her, she was blown down under the surface. Jenny used all her energy to get back up to the surface, only to be blown down into the ocean by a strong current. As her lungs were bursting for air, Jenny was tossed and turned until she could no longer tell which way was up. As Jenny let go she felt the cold, harsh see water flood into her delicate lungs, stinging every inch of her chest, making her scream silently in pain. As she felt another wave of water flood into her lungs, her aching body fell further into the sea. The pain got worse and she eventually drifted into unconsciousness, never to wake up ever again.


	5. Trouble

Silently Suffering

Chapter 5 – Painkilling

Jenny woke up panting in horror. 'A dream, it was just a dream!' Jenny thought, trying to calm herself. It didn't help. She knew it was right. The dream confirmed what in her heart of hearts, she knew would happen. Louise would go to Uni; Jenny would make sure of that. But this would happen just when Jenny's problems were at their worst. And no one would be there to help when she 'hit the rock,'- when disaster struck. Louise had always been the one to make sure everyone was OK, including Jenny and their mum. Louise used to stand up to Martin when he tried to push them around. That's how it had always been, but now everything was changing. Pretty soon there would be no Louise to get them 'past the rock', around all their problems. And like in the dream when disaster strikes, Jenny would be very much alone.

As Jenny heard her uncle, James, walk up the stairs. She got up unsteadily; waiting for what she knew was coming. Her body still ached from the previous day's beatings, and after running so hard and fast with so many internal and external wounds, she didn't know how the rest of the day would progress. As expected James burst in through the door and stomped across the floor to Jenny, trapping her in the corner and pulling her up to his face by the front of her pyjamas.

"Why were you here yesterday? Why were you skiving?" He spat in her face angrily.

"I told you the truth!" Jenny whimpered and squirmed, desperately trying to get away from him, unsuccessfully.

"You're supposed to be keeping your head down but no. Instead you're hanging around my house, skiving from school. I wouldn't call that keeping your head down. Would you?" He yelled sticking his nose in her tear filled face.

"You were crying! Why? You're not sorry!" She whispered, confused. He looked at her and his face expression changed from angry, to sorry, to discussed, to sad, and to livid in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Jenny screamed in pain as he punched her hard in the stomach.

"And that's for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! You think everything is OK but it's not! You don't belong here! You don't deserve to live at all after what you did to my sister!" He growled as he brought his hands to her neck and tightened them.

"I didn't mean to do anything! I'm sorry!" She managed to whisper from lack of air.

"You think sorry is going to bring her back? You think sorry is going to make everything OK?" His grip tightened. "It's your fault and you belong in hell!" He yelled as he dropped her to the floor as she gasped for air. Jenny doubled over from the blow he had dealt, clutching at her stomach. Just before James left he turned to her with his cold, harsh, unseeing eyes.

"There's more where that came from if you don't do what I say. So keep your head down, or else!"

Jenny walked down the road very slowly on her way to school, with more than enough beers stuffed in her bag and another in her hand. It was clear that James hated her so much because he felt that she hadn't looked after her mother, his sister well enough. He blamed the kids for her death, but why did he cover all of his true emotions from everyone apart from himself? Why was he punishing her? She was his own flesh and blood! Jenny had so many questions muddled up in her mind, hiding from everyone, but who could she talk to about any of this? No one! There were three more stages left from the dream; struggling, disaster, and death. James would kill her if anyone found out what had been going on. Someone probably would find out some time. What confused Jenny the most is that she didn't even know if that would be good or bad. She was feeling so confused at the moment with people, feelings, everything.

Jenny clutched her stomach in pain as she reached the school gates, every part of her body was screaming in pain. She only managed to conceal this with the amount of alcohol she had been taking in, in the past few days. As Jenny walked through the school gates, chucking the empty can in the bin, she hoped that the pain would die down over time as the alcohol went to her head, making her feel slightly giddy. She was quite late and spotted Mr Mead across the playground, waiting for the stragglers, and she concentrated in not showing any pain and not falling over. Not just for the embarrassment but if she did fall over, she wasn't sure she would be able to get up without any help.

"Come on Jenny!" Mr Mead called to her as she walked slowly inside. After Jenny had emptied some of the cans into her locker, minimising the weight, finding Sam waiting beside her, they headed to their form room.

"You took your time!" Sam stated as they arrived outside their form room. Jenny stopped and stared in horror at the words written on the board. 'CHILD ABUSE' read in bold capital letters across the PSHE board.

"Is this a wind up?" Jenny mumbled in as they both walked in through the door. "Why would it be a wind up?" Sam asked in confusion. 'Mr Mead told him about the bruises' was all that echoed through her head as Jenny stood in front of the chatty class. "Jenny, come on lets, go sit down!" Sam said as she tugged at Jenny's sleeve, but Jenny ignored her, and turned to face Mr Clarkson.

"Hello Jenny." Mr Clarkson said with a concerned expression.

"He told you, didn't he?" Jenny said quietly in despair.

"What?" Mr Clarkson asked.

"He told about yesterday after school!"

"Who's this?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"Mead! I'm telling you sir, it's not true, he got it wrong!" Jenny desperately tried to cover it for unknown reasons.

"Mr Mead?" Mr Clarkson tried to keep up.

"Yeah, and I promise you sir, that it's really and truly not the case."

"Mr Mead told me what?"

"Yeah Jenny what are you going on about?" Sam asked, also bewildered.

"After school, yesterday, he told you everything. Else why would we be doing it in PSHE?" Jenny said in utter despair. Mr Clarkson turned to look at the two words on the board at turned back to look at her confused, and sympathetically into her eyes.

"Can you please just start from the beginning again because I am not getting any of this?"

"Oh my god, you don't know!" Jenny muttered slowly, shocked at what she had just done.

"Don't know what? I haven't spoken to Mr Mead since yesterday lunch, he's been so busy!" Mr Clarkson explained. As Sam pushed Jenny towards their table at the back Jenny swore and kicked the nearest desk hard, swinging her bag over the top.

"Oi!" Amy Porter cried, who happened to be sitting at the desk Jenny had kicked. Jenny paid no notice and sunk down into her chair, head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she sat down next to her.

"I'm such an idiot!" She told herself.

"What was all that about?"

For the rest of the lesson, jenny wound herself up about what she had just done. 'He'll ask Mr Mead now! Between them they can work out what's been going on!' Jenny thought but in her heart of hearts, she was slightly relieved, like she'd just confessed something bad, like it wasn't up to her any more.

"Right, what type of people might abuse or hurt children?" Mr Clarkson asked as a few hands went up.

"Gangs!" Lauren said.

"Enemies!" Finn added.

"Good! Gangs or enemies might feel threatened or annoyed by your behaviour." He explained.

Sam hesitantly put her hand up. "Sam?"

"Family." The familiar situation could not escape Jenny's mind. Jenny immediately turned to Sam and looked at her as if to say 'What did you say that for?' Not realising that she had said it out loud.

"Cause it's true." Sam told her as Mr Clarkson carried on with the lesson.

"Ok now can anyone give any reasons why they might do something like this?" The same three people's hands shot up.

"Come on, some other people please." Everyone sighed and slowly a few other people put their hands up. "Josh?"

"'Cause they're mad." A roll of laughter was prompted from the class as Jenny shrank into her chair. Jenny felt her breathing slide slightly out of control as she struggled to gain control of herself. 'I'm not going to cry!' She told herself for the second time in two days. 'That would only make a scene which was not what I need right now!'

"Well, maybe they might be a bit crazy but…" He was interrupted by Josh.

"No, like, angry!" Josh informed him.

"Oh, ok and why would they be angry?" Tom asked, interested.

"Well maybe because of something that has happened, you know like, they need to let go of some anger that has been building up for a while."

"Very well done, anyone else?" He asked. Jenny's eyes welled up with tears, and she rested her head on the desk.

"Amy? Is that a hand up I see there?" Tom asked.

"No, I was just…"

"Come on, give us a reason." Amy groaned.

"Fine, er, maybe for revenge. Like the 'victim' did something or hurt someone!" Lauren started to add onto Amy's answer to strengthen it.

"Or, maybe didn't do something, like for example, let something precious to them die!" Lauren added.

"By accident of course," Tom added.

"No but it might not be!" Amy added, defensively.

"Ok, anyone else?"

Jenny couldn't fight it anymore. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto the desk. Jenny kept her head in her hands, against the desk.

"Come on, someone?" Tom asked desperately into the silence. "Jenny? You seem quiet today? Got a reason?" He asked hopefully. Sam looked down at Jenny, being the only one to see the tears falling down her cheeks and collecting on the desk.

"What's up?" Sam whispered. Jenny knew people would be looking over.

"Jenny?" Tom asked, suddenly realising Jenny out of character.

"I don't know sir!" Jenny desperately tried to hide her crying and keep the tone of her voice constant, and stop her from breaking into full sobbing.

"Anything at all?" He asked, trying to discretely get a look at her face, from the front of the classroom. Jenny decided to quickly give them a reason so they would just leave her alone.

"B-because they deserve it!" Jenny said quickly, covering her mouth to hide her sobbing.

"Why would they deserve it?" Tom asked, confused and concerned.

"Because whatever happened, it was their fault and they don't deserve anything. All they deserve is hell!" On the last word the sound of Jenny sobbing came out as clear as day. Mr Clarkson walked over as Jenny began to wipe the tears from her face but didn't lift her face from the table. He crouched down beside her.

"Are you OK?" He asked very concerned, seeing a few wet tears on her face.

"I'm just not feeling very well." Jenny lied.

"Do you want to go to the nurse, or for some air?" He asked.

"No, I'll be alright soon!

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the Paracetamol to kick in, that's all." She lied again as he nodded and headed back to the front.

"All right I want everyone to finish these sheets and hand them to me tomorrow!" Mr Clarkson told the class as the bell went. The lesson began to draw to a close, and Jenny regain control of herself and braved a look up at the other students. She was glad to see most had forgotten the incident and were packing up their things, getting ready to leave. As Jenny quietly did the same and started to head out, Mr Clarkson called her back.

"Jenny, Sam can I just have a quick word." Jenny walked back to him with a sigh.

"It's parents evening soon, so here are the letters about it. Can you get them back to me ASAP, hopefully before Friday?" They both nodded and after Mr Clarkson told her again; 'I'm always here if you ever want to talk."

Jenny and Sam headed to the toilets as Jenny redid her makeup and Sam waited, telling her about something as Jenny listened vaguely.

"The other day, I was walking down the road, and this guy came up to me and started trying to sell me drugs. I was like 'No thanks' and he was like 'Oh, were you hoping for something better?' I was like 'Fuck off, psycho, I'm NOT INTERESTED!' But he was such a weirdo; I'm not taking that shortcut again!" She finished.

"What was his name?" Jenny asked, to prove she had been listening.

"Oh, um, Craig Cartridge or something." Sam replied, slightly surprised. They both left for the next lesson; Chemistry.

"I'll just be a second okay? You go ahead!" Jenny told Sam as the corridors started to empty. She went to her locker to retrieve two cans of beer and emptied them into an opaque coke bottle.

"Where have you been? Hurry up and get your stuff out." Mr Mead told her as she entered the classroom and headed to the back to take her place next to Finn, Sam and Josh. Jenny took a long swig of the beer as she began to get her things out. Josh leaned in to get a smell of the 'coke' as Jenny put on the desk, getting her stuff out.

"That's not coke!" He exclaimed getting a strong smell of beer.

"Shut up!" Jenny said jokily with a smile on her face, already slightly tipsy.

"Drinking beer in Chemistry, whatever's next? Vodka in food tech?" Josh joked as Sam smirked.

"Pass it here!" Finn asked as Josh obliged.

"Hey give it back!" Jenny told him.

"No, if you're getting drunk, I am too!" Finn told her, deadly serious.

"Finn!" Sam exclaimed.

"Come on Sam, it'll be a laugh!" Josh told her.

"That back table, get on with the work!" Mr Mead yelled at them

"You can, but one of us has to stay sober to look out for you guys when you're not!" She laughed with them as Finn took a long swig of the beer.

"Let me have some?" Josh asked him as he passed him the beer. They carried on and before they knew it the bottle was empty.

"See what happens when you share beer with you guys!" Jenny joked.

"Don't worry; I can fill it up with vodka from my locker!" Finn said standing up.

"What?" Sam asked "You're not serious?"

"Course I am" Finn said as Josh and Jenny smirked at each other.

"Hurry up then!" Jenny told him drunkenly as Finn left.

"Jenny!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? We're just messing around Sam. Lighten up!" Josh told her.

"Yeah? And what if you get caught? It won't be so funny then will it!" She warned them as Finn swaggered back in.

"Where have you been?" Mr Mead asked as Finn sat down with an innocent look on his face.

"I was just filling this bottle up. Sorry sir!" Finn told him as he headed to the back.

"Catch up with the stuff on the board and then start the sheet!" He told him

"You're such a bad influence!" Sam told Finn as he grinned from ear to ear, handing them the bottle of vodka. "That's me!"

"Finn, Jenny, Sam and Josh… get on with the work and put that coke bottle away!" Mr Mead told them before turning back to the board. Before they knew it they were nearly all drunk, laughing and joking as the double lesson drew to a close. As they began to leave the room Mr Mead turned on them.

"I thought I told you to put that bottle away!" He told them.

"Oh yeah we will!" Josh and Finn said as Sam quickly slipped passed them tugging Jenny away to sober her up.

"Wait give it here, I want to see something!" Mr Mead told the boys.

"No you don't want this sir!" Josh said as he quickly swigged the rest of the vodka before Mr Mead could taste it.

"There's none left anyway!" He told him.

"Give it to me!" Mr Mead said forcefully as Finn hesitantly passed him the bottle. Mr Mead smelled the bottle and immediately knew what had happened.

"Right. I'm guessing you brought this in Finn? You two are in big trouble!" He told them as he led the way out.

"Sir, it wasn't just…" Finn began but saw Josh shaking his head.

"It wasn't just what?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing sir!" They said as they followed him to the head's office.

Jenny and Sam walked outside and immediately heard Amy Porter boasting about her new boyfriend.

"The other day he got me into Club Santarino, you know the expensive one near the station." She boasted.

"Oh my god, that place is supposed to be amazing!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah it was. He is so cool Lauren. You'd love him. He says he can get whatever I want whenever I want if you get what I mean. You know good quality stuff!"

"What like drugs and that?" Lauren asked shocked.

"Yeah! Cray's amazing!" Amy exclaimed loudly.

"You are so in love Amy Cartwright!" Lauren told her. At this point of listening to them talking, something immediately occurred to Sam. Sam began to laugh as Amy and Lauren looked over at her.

"Cray Cartwright! Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What do you know him?" Lauren asked her confused.

"Know him, he's an idiot! Doesn't ever occur to you why he can get you that _stuff_?" She asked amused.

"Yeah he has a few but he's not addicted or anything, it's just messing around and that!"

"Messing around?" She asked stepping forward challengingly. "Your boyfriend's a bloody dealer!" The crowd around started to laugh at Amy, after hearing what Sam had said. Amy looked at Sam and then around at the rumour spreading.

"You'll pay for that!" She said as she flung a punch at Sam's stomach. Sam dodged and the punch flew, full pelt into Jenny. Jenny screamed and doubled over in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" She trailed off as Mr Clarkson came running over.

"Jenny? Are you okay? What happened here?" Mr Clarkson demanded. Amy started babbling vague excuses.

The voices started fading out as Jenny struggled to stay conscious. Her whole body was screaming pain and her mind was trying to shut the body down. If she fell unconscious they would look at her stomach to see how bad the wound was. They would find the other bruises. They would know, with the outburst in PSHE and now this, they would know what was going on if she fell unconscious. Then James would find out. He would beat her to death. That meant that her life could depend on staying conscious right now! But Jenny could already feel herself slipping away...


End file.
